


Nightmares

by Wolfymist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Nightmares, first destiel fanfic yay, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfymist/pseuds/Wolfymist
Summary: Castiel has a nightmare after they fight a demon. Dean is there to comfort him.Destiel with a side of Sabriel!ENJOY!!! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second fanfiction (woah right) and it's kinda shaky, but I hope you enjoy it! Kudos and comments make my day!

Nightmares

Dean lay awake in the front of the parked Impala, unable to sleep. The demon they had just fought had put quite the toll on all of them.  
With a sigh, Dean glanced into the back seat, relieved to see Sam and Gabriel fast asleep. A soft whimper caused the hunter to turn to the passenger seat. Cas was sleeping fitfully, his poor bruised face in an expression of terror.  
Dean frowned worriedly, wanting so badly to comfort the fallen angel. Hesitantly, Dean reached out the stroke the angel's messy hair, in hope to calm him down.  
"Dean?" Cas choked out, his blue eyes flying open suddenly. Dean's hand shot back, and he laid it on the wheel, trying to play it off.  
"Yeah?" Dean answered smoothly, expertly covering his worry for Cas.  
"I.... I..." Cas trailed off, looking unable to complete the sentence. Dean was startled to see tears forming in Castiel's eyes.  
"Cas, are you alright?" Dean asked softly, scooting a little closer to the other man.  
"I'm alright, I just had an uncomfortable dream..." Cas swallowed hard. His worn trench coat was around his shoulders, as a makeshift blanket.  
"Do... do you want to, you know, talk about it?" Dean said, his voice soft, worry rapidly expanding in his chest.  
Cas nearly instantly broke into tears. Desperate to make his friend feel better, Dean pulled Cas against his chest, laying one hand on the back of Castiel's head.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay Cas. Everything's all right," Dean whispered soothingly. This was one of those extremely rare times where Cas cried and Dean didn't mind showing that he had feelings.  
"I-I killed you..." Cas choked, clutching Dean's shirt tightly in his beat-up fists.  
"No, you didn't. See, Cas, I'm right here," Dean reassured the crying angel. Honestly, Dean wasn't sure if he wanted Castiel to fall asleep and forget this, or remember it.  
"But Dean.... I don't want you to die, I don't want to live without you..." Cas cried, babbling off and burying his face in Dean's chest.  
Dean froze, tensing up as he listened to Cas mumble about needing him.  
Cas suddenly noticed Dean's silence and then fully realized the situation.  
He pulled himself off of Dean forcefully, making no effort to dry his own tears.  
"My apologies Dean," he said simply, rapidly reverting back to his normal attitude.  
Dean swallowed.  
He had two choices.  
They could forget this ever happened, life would go back to normal and an opportunity like this might never arise again. Or Dean could reveal his feelings. Maybe Cas would get disgusted and leave.  
Dean sighed softly, looking straight into Castiel's blue, blue eyes.  
And suddenly Dean couldn't stop himself. He leaned towards Cas, placing a gentle kiss on the angel's soft lips.  
After a moment, Dean pulled away, terrified.  
"Don't apologize, Cas," Dean said roughly. He reached out and gently brushed away the tears that were still on Castiel's cheeks, careful with his bruised eye.  
"You..." Cas stuttered. Dean swallowed nervously, his hand placed gently on the Castiel's bruised cheekbone.  
"Yeah... yeah I did...." Dean said quietly, almost shamefully, his hand sliding down to Castiel's neck.  
A thick silence passed between them.  
"Do you... you know... hate me now?" Dean choked out, terrified that his angel would just leave.  
"Don't ask stupid questions," Cas said flatly. Dean's hand dropped to his lap.  
"I'm---" Dean started to apologize, but was interrupted by Cas squishing himself against Dean. Tears slid silently out of the angel's blue eyes.  
"I love you too, Dean," Cas said softly, pressing the non-bruised side of his face against the other man's chest.  
Dean was shocked, but found himself leaning back to support Cas. One hand pulled Castiel's trench coat back over his shoulders, the other brushed through Castiel's messy black hair.  
"You do...?" Dean asked softly, looking down at the angel on his chest.  
Cas flashed a small, rare smile. The rumble of Dean's voice and his steady heartbeat was better than Cas had ever imagined.  
"Yes, yes I do," Cas whispered back, hugging Dean tightly.  
Dean didn't reply, but a small smile crossed his face. He gently pulled Castiel up some, so that Dean was able to place a tender kiss over the bruises on Castiel's cheek.  
Slowly, Dean stroked Castiel's soft messy hair with one hand.  
"I'm not dreaming, right?" Dean swallowed, panic flashing over him momentarily.  
Cas then looked up with wide blue eyes.  
Tenderly, Cas pressed a soft kiss against Dean's jawbone, then buried his face in Dean's neck.  
"We're not dreaming," Cas reassured sleepily, snuggling closer to Dean.  
"Cas, I love you so much," Dean whispered softly, hesitantly.  
"I love you too, very much Dean," Cas smiled into Dean's collarbone.

"You owe me some candy," Gabriel smirked, cocking open one eye once he was sure that Dean and Cas were asleep. He looked up at Sam from his spot in Sam's lap.  
Both has been awake for the entire ordeal.  
"I suppose I do," Sam sighed, smiling, his eyes still closed.  
Gabriel smiled softly as he reached up and pushed some hair out of Sam's face.  
"You know you love me," Gabriel grinned, resting his hand on the taller man's cheek.  
"I suppose I do that, too," Sam grinned, opening his eyes and stroking Gabe's blondish hair.  
"Be quiet, Samsquatch," chuckled Gabriel, pulling Sam down for a gentle kiss.

 

The End


End file.
